The Backup Weapons
The Backup Weapons is the first episode of Season 12: True Darkness, it aired on february 18. Official Description The Alpha commands the dark spinjitzu master to go to Ninjago, meanwhile in Ninjago, the ninja find out about something powerful enough to defeat anything. Episode (The First Realm) Alpha - We've been defeated, but no biggie. Beta - What's your plan sir, we've lost our powers and now we have no way of taking revenge. Alpha - Yes we do, remember our war with the dragons. Beta - Yeah? Alpha - The First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago, but his brother stayed behind. Beta - Who is his brother? Gamma - You were there! Its the Dark Spinjitzu Master. Alpha - If I remember correctly, he promised to help us if anything goes wrong. Gamma - Uh yeah! Alpha - SOMETHING IS WRONG. SUMMON HIM NOW. (Ninjago) Sensei Wu - He's close. Lloyd Garmadon - Who's close. Wu - Stormbringer. Lloyd - Sure. Kai - Ah yeah! Its been half a year and still no trouble! Jay - I miss fighting evil. Cole - I don't think you should, each time they get stronger and stronger. Zane - That's why we train every day. (The First Realm) Alpha - Is he here? Beta - Yes. Dark Spinjitzu Master will be called DSM. DSM - Whats wrong? Alpha - They defeated us. DSM - Who's they? Alpha - The Bringers of Doom. DSM - You are the bringers of doom. Alpha - THE NINJA OF NINJAGO!!! DSM - Ninjago, i hate that place, my dead brother created it, too bad he was killed by the overlord. DSM - I will go. Alpha - Good, when you are finished come back so I can come, and let me know whats happening over there. (Ninjago) Wu - Ninja! Come quick! Nya - Whats wrong master?? Wu - I have found out a solution to all our problems. My father created 4 golden weapons, which you have right now, but, he secretly created 4 more, in case of emergency, he calls them The Backup Weapons of Spinjitzu. Each of them have the same powers, but are bigger and stronger, so I have a plan, we could melt all 8 of the weapons into armor, but not the armor of the golden master, an armor of fire, armor of lightning, armor of earth, and armor of ice, and we probably will have extra gold so we can make the Armor of Energy and Armor of Water. Jay - Thats a great idea, but where were they hidden? Wu - Remember when you were fightning Morro, its hidden at the tomb of the first spinjitzu master, so you can go there and get the other weapons, but you already did the obstacles, so it wont be that difficult, You must go before any evil comes to ninjago. Lloyd - Alright lets go!!!! DSM at the Park - Hmm, why did I need to come here again, Oh yeah! I have to take over this place so the Alpha can return.Category:Episodes Category:Emperor Garmadon Series